oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Cerberus
Cerberus is a level 318 hellhound boss that is located in her lair, deep beneath the Taverley Dungeon in the cave entrance in the north-east part of the hellhound area which is found beyond the poisonous spiders. There are three identical lairs guarded by the Key Master. Players can choose whichever lair to fight Cerberus. Cerberus occasionally drops Key master teleports (1/64), which can be used to teleport to the area immediately; otherwise, players typically will get to Cerberus through the regular method of running from Taverley or Falador. Cerberus requires both a Slayer level of 91 to kill and a Slayer task of Cerberus herself or hellhounds. In the event of the latter, Cerberus can be killed while under the effects of the wild pie, provided that it boosts the player's Slayer level to 91 or higher. It is the only monster to drop primordial, eternal and pegasian crystals, which can be attached to the dragon, infinity and ranger boots respectively, providing best-in-slot boots for each combat style — Primordial boots, Eternal boots and Pegasian boots. In addition, she is also able to drop a Smouldering stone, which when combined with a dragon axe, dragon pickaxe, or a dragon harpoon can add a "heat element" to the tools, allowing them to become an infernal axe, infernal pickaxe or infernal harpoon, respectively. If a player has recently fought the boss, a line of fire will spawn between the entrance and the boss; stepping over this will deal 5 damage each way. The line of fire may be bugged, as it will not despawn unless the challenger dies to Cerberus or goes back through the line of fire after it respawns. Cerberus will restore all of its health if there are no players in its lair (it only has an examine option when this happens). A dwarf multicannon cannot be set up inside Cerberus' Lair; if attempted, you will receive the message: You cannot place the cannon here, it would melt. Fight overview When approaching her, Cerberus will become aggressive. She may attack with magic, ranged and melee attacks, each with a max hit of 23. The magic attack appears as a grey ball, the ranged attack appears as a ball of spikes, and the melee attack is her biting. Interestingly, she may use the melee attack at range. Cerberus has three special attacks that she may use under certain circumstances: *She attacks in quick succession with magic followed by ranged and melee. She will do this at the start of every fight and approximately every 30 seconds afterwards. *She spits three balls of fire — indicated by her growling — on the ground, one at the player and two in random spots around the room. Standing on or near one will deal continuous damage. She will do this at random when below half health. *She summons three souls — indicated by her howling — that come from the river behind her and attack the player with each combat style. Each attack will drain 30 prayer (15 with spectral spirit shield equipped) if blocked or 30 hitpoints if not blocked. She may do this approximately every 30 seconds. Once defeated, Cerberus will respawn in five seconds. Drops Estimated drop rates are based off 1,000 kills.Mod Ronan 1,000 Cerberus Kills The mean average value of one kill is + 0.25/128*1* + 0.25/128*1* + 0.25/128*1* + 6/128*1* + 4/128*1* + 4/128*1* + 4/128*1* + 3/128*1* + 3/128*1* + 2.5/128*6* + 2.5/128*1* + 2/128*1* + 1/128*1* + 7/128*300* + 5/128*300* + 5/128*100* + 5/128*60* + 4/128*40* + 4/128*50* + 3/128*100* + 3/128*2* + 3/128*6* + 2/128*3* + 6/128*120* + 3/128*5* + 6.5/128*3* + 5/128*15000 + 5/128*1* + 5/128*20* + 4.5/128*15* + 4/128*50* + 3.5/128*20* + 3/128*5* + 3/128*1* + 2/128*3*6 + 1/2000*1* }} }} }}, excluding the loot from clue scrolls. 100% |} Unique drop table There is a 1 in 128 chance of hitting the unique drop table. Below lists the effective drop rates. |} Weapons/Armour |} Runes/Ammunition |} Herbs, potions, and seeds |} Ores |} Others |} Tertiary drops |} Concept art Cerberus work-in-progress.png|Pre-release work-in-progress model of Cerberus Trivia ]] *In Greek and Roman mythology, Cerberus is a multi-headed hellhound with a serpent's tail, a mane of snakes, and a lion's claws, guarding the entrance of the Greek underworld to prevent the dead from escaping and the living from entering. This reflects the area around Cerberus as it guards the rivers that take souls to the Underworld and explains the very rare drop Jar of souls. *Cerberus stands on a trapdoor as a reference to the book/film '' , also known as in some territories which explains the 4 stone/crystal drops. *At one point, if a player had killed the last Cerberus of their task but also happened to die in the room, the player would be unable to recover their items as entering the boss chamber required the player to be on a hellhounds task. This was changed so that the player can enter the chamber, but is simply unable to attack the boss. **Along with the said change, the summoned spirits it calls were also given weapons so that challengers could easily identify the combat style they would be using. *Upon release, the summoned souls would continue attacking the player even if Cerberus died. This is no longer the case with the 16 March 2017 update. *Cerberus is the only Slayer boss whose attacks are fully protected by protection prayers. *When bones are used on Cerberus, a quote is given "Those aren't Cerby snacks." This is a reference to "Scooby snacks," in Scooby-Doo. References Category:Bosses Category:Old School-exclusive content Category:Slayer Monsters that can only be fought on task